


Even Angels Fall

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hey, can I request a fic with lucifer or casifer? Even angels fall came up on my Spotify and thought it’d be fun if the (shy) reader got overheard by lucifer singing it in the bunker and he loves teasing them about it and whether they’ve been thinking about him 😄 x





	Even Angels Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hey, can I request a fic with lucifer or casifer? Even angels fall came up on my Spotify and thought it’d be fun if the (shy) reader got overheard by lucifer singing it in the bunker and he loves teasing them about it and whether they’ve been thinking about him 😄 x

To say that you were the polar opposite of your older brothers would be pretty spot on. While they were good with people, outgoing, and enjoyed going out…you did not. It wasn’t that you disliked people. You were just extremely shy. You didn’t hunt with them, you stayed back and did the research. That, you could handle. You were only two years younger than Sam, but you were sure they looked at you as if you were much younger.

They were currently off on a hunt, and you were taking the time to clean up. You assumed that you were alone in the bunker, so you decided to sing. Singing was something that you (secretly) enjoyed. Pulling your hair up, you started in the kitchen. The bunker wasn’t messy, but you enjoyed a deep cleaning now and then. The boys always liked coming home to a fresh smelling home.

Sighing, you grabbed your phone and headphones. You popped in your ear buds and pulled up your Spotify account. Smiling to yourself, you started cleaning, waiting for the ad to be over before skipping a few songs. When it hit the one you were looking for, you tucked your phone in your pocket.  

 _You found hope, you found faith_  
Found how fast she could take it away  
Found true love, Lost your heart  
Now you don’t know who you are

You started by going through the fridge, giving it a once over for anything that should be tossed. Not finding anything, you smiled. At least food wasn’t going to waste. Shutting the fridge, you moved on to wiping down the counters with Lysol wipes. You enjoyed the clean smell of them. Dean hated them, claiming they just reminded him of a hospital. Didn’t stop you from using them.

 _She made it easy, she made it free_  
Made you hurt ‘til you couldn’t see  
Sometimes it stops; Sometimes it flows  
But baby that is how love goes

Moving things around, you made sure to get in all the nooks and crannies, under the appliances, and even the fronts of all the cupboards. You were so into your work that you didn’t notice that you were no longer alone.

Lucifer stood in the doorway, listening to you. He had no idea that you could sing, hell, he doubted that either of your brothers even knew.

 _You will fly and you will crawl_  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall

He raised an eyebrow at your choice of songs. As you stood up straight and cracked your back, he moved to the side. He wasn’t ready to reveal himself just yet. He’d never heard this song, but the lyrics had caught his attention.

 _It’s a secret that no one tells_  
One day it’s heaven, one day it’s hell;  
And it’s no fairytale, take it from me  
That’s the way it’s supposed to be

You tossed the dirty wipes and grabbed the broom. As you swept, you never missed a word, never faltered in your melody.

 _You will fly and you will crawl_  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall

 _You laugh you cry no one knows why,_  
But oh the thrill of it all  
You’re on the ride; you might as well open your eyes

 _You will fly and you will crawl_  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall

_Even angels fall  
Even angels fall_

By now, he stepped into the kitchen, just waiting for you to notice him. You were focused on the music, so it wasn’t until you saw feet that you knew you weren’t alone. Jumping, you screamed as you pulled your ear buds out. Your heart was hammering in your chest as you saw Lucifer standing there. “How long have you been there?” You asked, hitting pause on your phone.

He smirked at you, arms over his chest. “I  _think_ about the time that love was mentioned?” He was amused. Of course he was!

“Oh.” You breathed out, unsure what to say.

“Was there a reason you picked that song…?” He asked, moving closer.

You shrugged. “It came up on my play list?” No use admitting you skipped a few songs to get to it. “Why would you care?”

He sat down at the table, kicking his feet up on another chair. “Seems to me like you had someone in mind.”

“I hardly leave the bunker, who would I be thinking of?”

His eyes met yours as he wiggled his fingers at you. Rolling your eyes, you turned and walked out.

* * *

After that, whenever you’d see him, he’d either quote a line from the song, or simply smirk at you. Neither of the boys could figure out why, and you never offered up the information. They wouldn’t be pleased to find out you were singing a song basically about Lucifer.

A month later, you were sitting in the library, humming, when Lucifer walked in. “Where are dumb and dumber?” He asked.

Looking up at him, you sighed. “Supply run. Didn’t know that you’d care.”

He moved your feet off the chair they were on and sat down. You raised an eyebrow when he put your feet on his lap. “You were humming it.” He smirked.

“What?”

“That song. You were humming it. You’ve been doing that a lot lately. Sure you don’t have a thing for the big bad devil?”


End file.
